The Lost Trilogy: Hurley & Libby
by Chu-Chi Face
Summary: The second installment of the Trilogy. Probably the best in my view. Hurley and Libby want to take their relationship to new levels as Sun battles with her emotions for Michael and Jin. Meanwhile Sayid aquires new feelings for Charlie...Finished at last.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya people I think this is definitlely my best story to date and one of my favourites!

Enjoy!

Libby was on her way back through the jungle to the beach camp. She was exhausted from a hard day's work in the garden with Sun. Now she was looking forward to seeing Hurley. When she got back he would probably have dinner ready for her, and then they might go for a scenic walk up the beach or they might relax in her tent. He would tell her a funny story and ask her about her day. Libby smiled to herself when she thought of this, she always felt at ease around Hurley. They got on so well together and she liked him a lot, but she wasn't sure if he considered them to be dating or anything. Libby thought they were in that weird place where you're more than just good friends but not quite boyfriend and girlfriend. It suited her just fine.

Eventually she reached the her tent and, surprise-surprise, Hurley was ready and waiting for her with a platter of cooked fish. "I thought you might be hungry after all that gardening stuff," Hurley said, offering her the platter.

"Thanks! It looks delicious. It certainly smells it." Libby replied. He was so sweet. "I hope you will stay and share it with me?" Libby asked, maybe a little too seductively.

"Sure, okay. I'd love to." Good-hearted Hurley had no objections. And as the sun set they sat together and shared the fish.

"Did you catch these?" Libby asked, wanting to make conversation.

"No, no, no! Jin caught them for me. That guys one cool dude when it comes to fishing. I suck at it!" Hurley laughed.

"You can't be that bad!" Libby said disbelievingly.

"Believe me, I am." Hurley answered. "But it doesn't matter, never been too keen on the ocean anyway. Would you believe that not too long ago I trod on a friggin' sea urchin?" Now it was Libby's turn to laugh.

"Really Hurley, I've got to see your attempts at fishing. Can we go tomorrow?" she suggested brightly.

"Sure, if you want to," Hurley shrugged, but he was smiling."So Libby, how was your day?"

Sun ran a hand through her husband's thick, curly, black hair. "I love your hair like this Jin," she complimented him in Korean.

"Thank-you?" he replied, doing his best at English. Sun laughed and flung her ams around his neck.

"Oh Jin, I love you!" she cried and then she kissed him.

But when she put her head over his shoulder and hugged him, she saw something in the distance that made her break apart instantly from her husband. Heading along the beach in their direction. It was Michael. His clothes were ripped and torn, his hair was a mess and he had wounds and bruises all over his body. He was being escorted to Jack's tent by Locke.

Sun's heart stopped. Michael had been missing for over two weeks, ever since he had gone alone into the jungle with a gun to search for his son, Walt. They had reached the doctor's tent now. Jin had turned around to now to see what was going on, a small crowd of other survivors had started to gather round Jack's tent. Sun and Jin went over and joined them. Jack had rushed over when he heard Locke calling for him. Libby and Ana Lucia joined him and hurriedly made room for Michael to lie down on Jack's bed.

"What happened?" Sun heard Jack ask Locke, who was standing nearby.

"I was on my way back from my night shift in the Hatch and I just found him wandering along the path to the beach. I just helped him along a little, he made no effort to resist." Jack nodded thoughtfully at him, but then returned to Michael's injuries.

"Jack!" Ana Lucia suddenly yelled, causing Jack's head to whip round. "He's just passed out."

"Right." Jack said, his voice brimming with authority, "Everyone except for me, Libby and Ana, give us some air if you want him to live!" Slowly everybody else dispersed, they must all have better things to do, it was still quite early in the morning. Jin grabbed Sun's hand and started to lead her away. But she jerked her hand out of his grasp.

"I've got to help look after Michael!" she said tearfully.

"Jack said nobody else!" Jin barked back at her in Korean. Sun just ignored him, and marched inside the tent.

"I want to help him Jack," she stated clearly and knelt down beside Michael's head and took one of his hands in hers.

"Yeah, okay. You know your medical remedies, Sun. Do you know any good plants for curing these kinds of spider bites?"

Sun nodded and released Michael's hand, and headed out of the tent in search of the plant she needed.

Sayid didn't know what had come over him. He had always seen himself as a perfectly straight guy. He had never felt any sexual attraction to another man in his life. But Charlie was different. Sayid couldn't quite determine if it was his strong British accent, his floppy blonde hair or his cloudy blue eyes that made Sayid go weak at the knees. All that he knew was that he was in love with Charlie.

"Hurley, that was simply awful!" Libby joked from the safety of the dry beach, as Hurley staggered out of the ocean, sopping wet.

"I hate to say I told you so, but..." Hurley spluttered in reply, pulling a piece of seaweed out of his hair. "Oh crap!" he moaned, making Libby laugh harder. She loved it when he made her laugh. Once he was onto the sand, Hurley sat down with a thud, and lobbed his hand-made fishing spear as far away as he could. "Piece of junk!" he muttered, but lightened up immediately when Libby came over and sat down beside him. "So how's Michael doing?" Hurley asked, turning to face her.

"Oh, he's gonna be fine. Sun's taking care of him now, Jack said he'll recover okay if he just stays rested for a few days." Then she raised an eyebrow at Hurley. "After that he disapeared into the jungle with Ana Lucia." This made Hurley chuckle.

"They sure are making a habit of that!" he said. Libby agreed. They pretty much agreed on everything under the sun. Beforeshe knew it Libby had reached over and lightly kissed Hurley on the cheek. She could feel her face going violently red.

"I...I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be!" Hurley said. "I like you a lot Libby."

Libby smiled, he had finally admitted that he liked her, and not just a bit, but a lot! "I like you too Hurley," she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Sun stayed and looked after Michael all through the day and well into the night. She continued to cool him down with a wet cloth and re-apply her handmade healing balm to his cuts and bites. Jin was fuming, he knew his wife was being disloyal to him. He remembered how shortly after the crash he had been certain that his wife had been cheating on him with Michael. But since then he had bonded really well with Michael, he was one of his closest friends. All Jin couldn't understand was why Sun wanted to tend to Michael so badly now.

Slowly Jin turned away from the tent where he knew Sun was alone with Michael, and set off back alone to his own shelter. He knew he was going to be spending the night alone.

The following morning Sayid decided to go for a walk alone in the jungle. He needed some time to clear his mind, mostly of all the dirty thoughts he had been having recently, mostly concerning himself, Charlie and a bottle of lubricant. Sayid was getting more and more frustrated. He needed Charlie, he couldn't live without him.

Suddenly Sayid realised his legs had subconsciously brought him to the caves. With a heavy heart he wandered around the now deserted caves. It seemed everyone had moved back to the beach. Sayid smiled smugly to himself, for once everyone had agreed to his idea over Jack's. But then Sayid heard a sudden ssplash from the direction of the spring. He instantly raced over to investigate. When he saw what was there though, he wished he hadn't.

"Michael's up and moving round fine this morning," Libby announced as she brought over some water for herself and Hurley. Even though she only had eyes for Hurley, she had got to know Michael quite well duringthe time he, Sawyer and Jin had spent with the Tailies. She cared about him, and she found herself feeling that if it wasn't for Hurley, it would be her, and not Sun, at Michael's side all through the night.

"Anyway, so what are we going to do today?" Libby asked Hurley as she passed him his plastic cup. "Maybe some more fishing?" she continued innocently.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Hurley replied in disbelief. Libby snorted into her water.

"Okay, then perhaps we could go work in the garden. I felt kinda guilty leaving it unattended yesterday while Sun was tending to Michael."

Hurley nodded his head eagerly. "Sure. Gardening sounds cool. But I'll have to catch you a bit later, I need to go talk to Jack about something first."

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Libby felt a bit put out, but at least he had agreed to come, even if it was a bit later on. So she started to make her way across the beach to the path that lead to Sun's garden. On her way she passed Locke and Claire's tent and paused to watch for a moment. Claire had just put the baby down to sleep and was now talking in hushed voices with Locke. He said something to her and then she smiled. She jumped up, flung her arms around his neck and then they kissed. It was only when they broke apart did they notice Libby watching them.

"Oh hi Libby! We didn't see you there," Claire said, starting to blush.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spy on you, I was just thinking..." But Libby didn't finish. "Well I'd better be going." And she quickly hurried away, Locke and Claire both staring after her with puzzled expressions. What Libby had been really doing was wondering if she wanted the same relationship with Hurley that Claire had with Locke? Her mind was pulsing with these thoughts and Libby was relieved when she arrived at the garden. Planting and weeding would take her mind off everything else.

Sun was so happy that Michael was recovering. "Oh Michael, we were all so worried about you! What happened to you out there?" she quizzed him whilst he drank the juice she'd prepared for him.

"I can't remember," he sighed, once he'd downed the juice in one gulp. "All I know is that I still haven't got my son back." Tears were starting to fill Michael's eyes. "I'm better now, I've got to go back out there and carry on searching for him!" He made a move to get up but Sun pushed him back down.

"No Michael! You can't, not again. You'll just hurt yourself again, and it hurts me when you do that." Michael's eyes flickered up to meet hers when she said that. Now Sun was starting to cry.

"Shh," he whispered and brushed away the tears with his thumb. But his face had that determined look in it. "I have to go get my son, he could be in danger. And I don't think I could live with myself if anything ever happened to him. You've got to understand Sun." Michael stood up, and Sun let him. But as he went to leave the tent, she suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Please, don't go Michael. I love you."

He stopped dead, and turned to face her. Then he stepped forwards and and kissed her. And she kissed him back harder.

Sayid stared in amazement. There was Charlie, completely naked, washing in the pool beneath the spring. Sayid had to pinch himself just to check that he hadt strayed into a dream. Except that he wasn't dreaming. Charlie had his back to him, he hadn't noticed Sayid watching him. But then he turned round, and almost screamed when he saw Sayid standing there. Finally Sayid couldn't take it anymore, he wanted Charlie so much, and here he was, right in front of him. So close he could almost touch him,how badly Sayid wanted to touch him..."Charlie" Sayid called out,"I regret to tell you that I am in love with you."

_Soz about the crappy ending I'm sure Sayid wouldn't have acted anything like that. At least I hope not..._


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi Libby," Libby heard Kate call out to her from behind.

"Oh, Kate, it's you. Hi." Libby stuttered as she accidentally uprooted one of Sun's flowers instead of the weed next to it.

"Anthing the matter Libby?" Kate asked curiously as she knelt down beside her and helped to replant the flower. "Because Claire just told me you were acting kinda weird."

Libby gave a resignated sigh. "Well, you see Kate, you know Hurley and I have been getting very close recently?" Kate nodded, predicting where the conversation was going. "And when I saw Claire and Locke together today, I was just wondering, do I want to be more than just good friends with Hurley?" She looked up from the soil at Kate in desperation.

"Well, it's relatively simple Libby. It all depends on if you are attracted to him in that way. And are you?" Libby thought for a moment, before slowly nodding her head. Kate smiled at her. "Well there you go then, you should definitely make a move on him. He obviously likes you back. But you know Hurley better than anyone, he's too shy and self-conscious like that to do it. Though don't expect to be at 'Locke and Claire' standard at first. It takes time to get to that level of intimacy," at this Kate paused to chuckle, "they, however, were a special case!"

Libby laughed as well. Kate was absolutely right. Just then there was a sudden crash in the undergrowth that made both of the women spin round abruptly. But then Hurley stumbled out of the bushes. "Damn branches got it in for me!" he complained jokingly. "Well anyway Libby, I'm here now. Lets do some plant stuff." And he settled down beside her.

"Umm, I'm sorry but I'd better take off, I can't leave Sawyer alone for too long. He might bang his big toe again or something, and need someone to kiss it better!" Kate giggled and waved goodbye to Hurley and gave Libby a secret wink.

"What was she winking for?" Hurley asked, but Libby just shrugged. Though she knew perfectly well.

Sun and Michael finally broke apart, Sun was so shocked by what she had just done. She tried to back away from him and run out of the tent, but he quickly grabbed her before she could escape. "Sun! You can't just tell me you love me and _kiss _me, and then just run away. What's going on with you?"

Sun was too distraught now even to cry. "Jin..." she stuttered, "must never find out about this! He might get mad. like he used to, and I still...I still love him." Now it was Micheal's turn to be confused.

"What! But you said you love me!"

"I know, I know. You don't understand Michael. I love you both! It's impossible for me to decide between you."

Michael stared at her exasperatedly. "Well Sun, we do have a problem."

"You're in love with me Sayid?" Charlie gasped, whilst his fingers fumbled around to grab his towel and wrapped it around himself. "I'm afraid I couldn't contain my true feelings for you a moment longer," Sayid admitted sadly. Charlie blinked a few times and then scratched his head in confusion. "Wow Sayid! I certainly never saw this coming." Charlie laughed nervously.

But then Sayid could take no more stalling. He wanted Charlie now. Before Charlie even realised what was happening, Sayid had rushed forward, grabbed the other man round the waist and stuck his tongue in his mouth. It was probably in that moment that Charlie himself realised how attractive Sayid was. So Charlie stuck his tongue in Sayid's mouth and they shared the most slobbery and feisty kiss they had both ever experienced.

But their passion was so strong, it made them both slip on the mossy rocks in the pool and they both fell into the water, hands roving all over eachother's bodies. Suddenly though, Sayid wrenched his lips away from Charlie's. "What is it?" Charlie asked, as he caressed Sayid's hardened penis. Sayid simply smiled in reply.

"We'll have to do without the lube," he said defeatedly, but then proceeded to carry on snogging Charlie, his mind going crazy with the exitement. At last, Charlie was going to be his.

"I don't want to sound mean, or pushy or anything...but Sun, you're gonna have have to choose. Me or him. You can't have us both! It's insane." Michael told Sun, his voice shaking with the seriousness. Sun bit her lip, but nodded her head all the same. "I know," she whispered, as a single tear slid down her cheek.

Michael remained silent, he loved Sun, but he knew there was no way he could ever be with her. Jin was her husband, and she loved him too, and they went way back. And in his heart Michael knew that he didn't want to break up a happily married couple.

So it wasn't much of a surprise to him when Sun finally said "You know how much I love you, Michael. But Jin is my husband and I must stay faithful to him, as he has done to me. It was selfish and stupid of me to come after to you, to put you in this position. I hope that we can still be friends." Sun finished, her eyes glistening with fresh tears.

"Sure Sun," Michael agreed. Mournfully, Sun slowly left the tent. She felt awful. She was so caught up in her emotions she didn't notice Jin approaching her. He gently put an arm around her shoulders and whispered "Shh Sun, don't cry." soothingly in Korean.

"Oh Jin, if only you knew what I've done, and what I was about to do. You would never take me back then!" she sobbed deliberately in English, so that he wouldn't understand. Then she switched to Korean. "Michael's well again now, so I don't need to take care of him anymore. I'm sorry Jin, for ignoring you before." But Jin just smiled at her in an understanding way. "I'm so lucky to have you Jin," she said and she kissed him.

And she meant it more now than she had ever before in her life.

It was nearing the end of the day, and the sun was beginning to set. "What a beautiful sunset," Libby commented. "Very romantic." She glanced sideways at Hurley to see if he'd pick up on it. But he just carried on weeding. Libby sighed, they'd been working in the garden for most of the day and she kept throwing hints, but he just kept on missing them.

"Hurley, I need to tell you something..." Libby began, determined now just to tell him straight. Hurley looked up from the soil at her with a weird look on his face. "Libby, stop. I think I know where this is headed," he said shakily.

"You do?" Libby doubted that he did.

"Yeah, I can even prove it to you, I can show you even!" he replied.

"Really? Go on then!" Libby teased him encouragingly. Then Hurley leant down and planted a big kiss on her lips.

"Well? Was I right?" he asked tentatively once he had pulled away. Now Libby was all smiles.

"Absolutely!" she said bouncily and she pulled him towards her into another kiss. After a while of this Libby suddenly reminded Hurely that it was getting dark. "We can always finish what we started here back at my tent," she told him, running a finger down his chest suggestively. "Sounds good to me," Hurley answered, and they set off down the path back to camp together, hand in hand.

_There I finished it at last! It's porbably not even very good but I like it. Go Hurley and Libby!_


End file.
